epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind Sprite
The Wind Sprite is a foe in , and a summon in the latter. It typically appears in elevated, windy areas, such as certain parts of the Temple of Godcat (EBF4). Appearance Wind Sprite looks like a jumble of anthropomorphic lavender and orchid colored clouds. There are several flecks of gold sticking out from the top. Overview Wind Sprite requires caution due to many status effects and debuffs at its disposal, including and . However, it doesn't have a lot of health or strength, and by the time it is first encountered — in the Temple of Godcat, the last area of EBF4 — the player should have multiple tools to deal with the sprite, including taking resistances to those statuses, ing the foe (forcing it to use one weak attack without special effects), or simply killing it quickly with effective attacks, especially since its and weaknesses are shared among several other foes in the area. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks. |HP = 159 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 28 |AP = 3 |SP = 2.3 |Gold = 26 |earth = 100% |poison = -50% |wind = 200% |dark = -50% |psn = -50% |syphon = 50% |item1name = Amethyst |item1chance = 20% |item2name = Rainbow Gems |item2chance = 50% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 20% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Blow Clouds |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 26 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = None |StatusChance3 = 30% 80% |StatusStrength3 = 2x 25% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Whirlwind |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 44 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Wind |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 25% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 0% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance2 = 60% 50% |StatusStrength2 = 2x 20% |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Before the v2 update, didn't inflict a Magic Defence debuff. |Attack3 = Confusing Wind |Target3 = All |Power3 = 6 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Wind |Element%3 = 100% |StatusChance3 = 30% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance and strength increased to 50% and 2x respectively on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Stormy |Target4 = Everyone |Element4 = None |StatusChance4 = 25% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 1000% }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked → Blow Rings; * Syphoned → Head Bash; * Otherwise → Head Bash (1/4), Blow Rings (1/4), Blow Clouds (1/4), Whirlwind (1/4). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Confusing Wind (1/2), Stormy (1/2); * If Syphoned → Head Bash; * If Berserked → Whirlwind; * Otherwise → Head Bash (1/4), Confusing Wind (1/4), Whirlwind (1/4), Stormy (1/4). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% and not Syphoned → Confusing Wind. Summon In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes